jurisdictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Chamberlain
Thomas Chamberlain is a witch of the Gemini Coven, son of Christopher, twin brother to Adriana and elder brother to Lizzie, Kai, Harper and Travis. Because of their practices of incest, Adriana and Thomas had twins; Malachai and Jezebel. Not aware of the twins birth, Christopher believes that the Chamberlain bloodline is doomed and it is unknown to most that Thomas and Adriana's blood and legacy lives on in their son and daughter. Thomas is a member of the Chamberlain Family and the Gemini Coven History Thomas was born in Norway before 990 A.D. as the eldest son of Christopher Chamberlain and twin brother of Adriana. As twins of the Gemini Coven, Thomas and Adriana were expected to merge. However, Christopher knew that Adriana would win the merge given her powers, and knew that Adriana could not lead the coven. Due to this, Christopher and Esther kept having children until another pair of twins was born: Harper and Travis. 1953 Several supernatural fractions preform sacrificial magic in his name 1972 Ghostly rituals take place in four different and random locations 2016-2017 Thomas and Adriana's incest created their twins; Malachai and Jezebel Chamberlain Personality Thomas's emotions are heightened, including his negative traits; he is cruel, sadistic, ruthless and vengeful, he also has a sadistic sense of humor, as he found Chris's emotional pain very amusing. He has a soft-spot for his children and willing to do anything to protect them. He especially has a indescribable love for his daughter and would destroy those who would ever harm her. Physical Appearance Thomas is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. He is also seen wearing talismans, long black coats and suits. Powers and Abilities Thomas is the offspring of the union of two powerful European American witch tribes, who was granted power by his tribal Elders and during life, craved more power, channeling life in all its forms. He's been shown to be very adept with Telekinesis using it in various forms and actions. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many characters throughout the series. Through the use of his powerful illusions he can be as strong and as fast as he wants his target to believe, Dominick perceived him to be faster as he couldn't catch him with his own speed, and "felt" Thomas's strength when he impaled him with the indestructible stake and broke it, while all this was in fact an illusion, Dominick saw and experienced it as if it was real. Thomas's mental abilities far surpass any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Dominick that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Elizabeth think she was suffocating and Travis that he was stabbed with the White Oak Stake. He also can make himself look like anyone such as when he appeared as Jezebel. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Aside from these abilities, Thomas demonstrated Super Strength on par with those of The Five and was completely indestructible. Weaknesses Thomas was susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Thomas can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Chris, it would require power equivalent to Thomas's (or greater) to defeat him. Followers * Zealot † * Acolyte † * Lara † * Dominick (High Priest) * Numerous Anaheim Witches * Nathan † * Dr. LaForge † * Four other Acolytes † Name * Given Name THOMAS. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. * The name Tommy is an Aramaic baby name. In Aramaic the meaning of the name Tommy is: Twin * Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain. Tropes * Chronic Backstabbing Disorder - 'nuff said. * Papa Wolf Overprotective Dad- Thomas is highly protective of his daughter and has no limits when it comes to Jezebel's safety and well being. He even killed his own brother in order to protect his daughter after he found out about Jezebel still being alive. Thomas trusts nobody apart from himself when it comes to Jezebel and his love for her has no bounds.